In coin sorters of the foregoing type, coins are pressed into a resilient disc for positive control substantially throughout referencing, sorting and ejection movements. Such positive control permits the coin sorter to be quickly stopped by braking of the rotation of the resilient disc when a preselected number of coins of a selected denomination have been ejected from the sorter. Positive control also permits the sorter to be relatively compact yet operate at high speed.
A disadvantage of obtaining positive control of coins by pressing the coins into engagement with a metal sorting head is that some coins, especially foreign coins composed of aluminum, tend to gall the surface of the sorting head due to the friction caused by relative movement between the coins and the sorting head. The galled surface of the sorting head can result in missorting of coins.